


Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Братья Винчестеры приезжают в маленький город Арниетт, чтобы просто разобраться с ведьмой, но им предстоит сделать несколько шокирующих открытий…





	Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы

«Таинственное чудовище в городке Бентон штата Огайо похитило хомячка Мэгги Маклейн. Девочка сообщила журналистам, что у неведомого существа было 256 острых зубов...»  
«Миссис ЛаПенья утверждает, что ее соседка – суккуб. Иначе та бы никак не смогла приворожить ее мужа, агента по распространению рожков для обуви Мориса ЛаПенью».  
«Таинственный прибор неизвестного происхождения нашли старшеклассники средней школы в Ричмонде. Этот прибор заставляет всех слышать различные голоса в голове. Именно он внушил ребятам мысль купить в магазине пиво по поддельному водительскому удостоверению».

Дин раздраженно ударил по клавиатуре ноутбука, разом сворачивая все окна, затем скосил глаза на Сэма, сидевшего перед телевизором: не увидел ли тот. Но у младшего наверняка глаза были везде.

– Что, – спросил тот с непередаваемой иронией в голосе, – не можешь найти ничего интересного?

Да, два часа назад Дин Винчестер объявил, что раскопать следующее дело в интернете для него – что Шумахеру выиграть парочку гонок. То есть, как нечего делать.

И вот все это время он продирался через глупые статьи в желтой прессе, через шуточки на форумах гиков, через обсуждения фанатов фильмов ужасов. Несколько раз попадались зашифрованные послания Охотников, но все они повествовали об уже решенных проблемах и устраненной нечисти. Черт возьми, как же Сэм за пять минут ориентировался в этом болоте ненужной информации?..

– Ладно, – небрежно сказал Сэм, поднимаясь с продавленного кресла, – давай помогу. И покажу, где искать, если вдруг меня не будет ря...

– Нет, – отрезал Дин. – Смотри свои «Икс-файлы», без тебя справлюсь. Я отлично умею управляться с гаджетами, крутой Сэмми. Вот увидишь, через пять минут я найду тебе такое дельце, которого у нас еще не было.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что это будет дельце, за которое нам заплатят? – усмехнулся Сэм, но опустился обратно в кресло. На канале, который показывал телевизор, изображение было ужасного качества, но парню, видать, было лень искать пульт.

Дин нахмурился: шуточка младшего била не в бровь, а в глаз: у них как всегда наблюдалась тотальная нехватка финансов. Но семейный бизнес именно бизнесом был в самую последнюю очередь, нечисть они уничтожали не ради денег.

Пять минут... Дерьмо, ну зачем он сказал про эти пять минут, если за два часа не справился, вот опять влетел на какой-то сайт поклонников «ужастиков», что за жизнь. Хотя... Он хотел завопить во все горло «Чувак! Я нашел! Я крутой!» Но вместо этого слегка отодвинул от себя ноутбук и сказал со сдержанным достоинством:

– Мне кажется, что вот это дело может быть подходящим.

Сэм в мгновение ока оказался у него за спиной. Он перегнулся через плечо Дина и начал читать написанное на экране.

– Что? Интервью со сценаристом фильма ужасов? Ты серьезно? Почему бы нам тогда не посмотреть «Настоящих монстров», вдруг там найдем что-нибудь загадочное?

– Сэм, – терпеливо сказал Дин, – ты просто прочитай абзац, куда я подвел курсор...

Однако Сэм не унимался:  
– Нет, в самом деле, может быть, мы поймаем и упокоим Облину? Или Айкиса? Нет, наверное, стоит размяться на Крумме, он ведь такой беспомощный с этими глазами, которые таскает в руках...

– А ну заткни фонтан! – рявкнул Дин, сам не понимая, на что больше злится, – что Сэм не верит в его возможности или что тот собрался охотиться на его любимых мультяшных монстров.

Сэм выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди:  
– Мог бы не орать, а рассказать по-человечески, в чем дело. Пока что я не понимаю, что может быть интересного в чуваке, который пишет сюжеты для хорроров.

– Для хороших хорроров, – уточнил Дин, успокаиваясь. – Тут недавно вышел фильм про ведьмин дом, я сам не смотрел, но та девчонка в Чикаго рассказывала, что это какой-то крышеснос. Не просто ужастик, а суперужастик, и главное, о финале ни за что не догадаешься.

– Ведьмин дом? – Сэм наморщил лоб. – Что-то не припоминаю такого на афишах.

Ах да, Сэм вечно пялился на постеры, красующиеся на кинотеатрах. Дин снова посмотрел на монитор, чтобы припомнить точное название:  
– «Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы». Так вот, несмотря на то, что в главной роли там девочка с очень классными буферами, фильм хвалят в основном за сценарий. Его написал парень по имени Тревор Джонс. Недавно он дал интервью для одного журнала, и в нем сказал, что описывал настоящий дом в своем родном городе. Якобы там живет нестареющая тетка, к которой постоянно ходят по ночам всякие субъекты подозрительной внешности. Все, кто про нее что-то плохое скажет, огребают неприятностей по полной. А еще вся живность в округе этот дом стороной обходит. Ну? Разве это не похоже на делишки реальной ведьмы?

– Если только наш талантливый сценарист сам это все не придумал, – буркнул Сэм, явно не желавший сдаваться.

Но посмотрел на разочарованное лицо брата, который все-таки ждал похвалы и сейчас недовольно скрестил руки на груди. Левая кисть, сжимавшая правый локоть, выдавала внутреннее напряжение Дина, как будто тот собирался от кого-то обороняться. Сэм сразу сбавил обороты:  
– Ну хорошо, ты прав, идея по крайней мере заслуживает рассмотрения...

И правда, зачем ему нужна была эта принципиальность, чего он добивался? Зато Дин на глазах расслабился, плечи опустились вниз, он откинулся на спинку стула.

Сэм посмотрел в окно, за которым сгущались сумерки, ветви деревьев через пыльные стекла бросали длинные тени на деревянный пол номера дешевого мотеля, маленькая комната словно увеличилась в размерах, оставляя их двоих посреди сюрреалистичного царства сумерек и полутонов. Дин проследил его задумчивый взгляд, встал и опустил жалюзи на обоих окнах, только потом включив свет. И сразу же мир сузился, наваждение прошло. Они снова оказались в не слишком уютном номере, никаких монстров за углами. Сэм помотал головой, сгоняя морок:

– Название киношки кажется каким-то знакомым, – пробормотал он.

Дин посмотрел на него неверяще:  
– Да ладно! Ты что, не помнишь? Считалка-пугалка? Да брось, в какой бы школе я ни учился, везде ее знали! «Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы. Трогал ведьмину одежду...»

Сэм нахмурился: он правда что-то помнил. Смутно.  
– А! – шлепнул он себя по лбу. – Никогда не будет прежним! Точно! А что там перед этим?

Дин сосредоточился: «Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы... трогал ведьмину одежду... бла-бла-бла-бла трам-парампам... никогда не будет прежним».

Он не помнил эту строчку, словно в мозгу стоял шлагбаум, сигнализировавший: дальше нельзя. Да и бог с ней – он не поминал дьявола даже машинально. Это детский стишок, ничего серьезного.

Сэм с ним полностью согласился:  
– Да, неважно. Но, кстати, ответь-ка мне на один вопрос. Что это ты там за телку с буферами углядел?

Дин потянулся за мышкой, чтобы открыть фотографию актрисы в главной роли, как там ее зовут... Кейти? Нэнси?.. и это оказалось его стратегической ошибкой. Сэм даже не посмотрел на экран ноутбука:

– Соскучился по девочкам, да? Может, мне за неимением буферов свалить отсюда куда подальше? Позовешь в напарники Чудо-Женщину...

Дин замер: ах ты ж нечисть, так проколоться! Он попытался перевести все в шутку, разведя руками:  
– А что, Сэмми, с буферами ты бы стал абсолютным совершенством! Тогда против тебя никто бы не устоял, пришлось бы шить тебе бронелифчик и бронетрусы, чтобы отбиваться от поклонников.

Губы Сэма изогнулись в язвительной усмешке: он словно не заметил попытки Дина удержать разговор в мирном русле, не переводя в ссору:  
– Знаешь, твоим чувством юмора можно стены прошибать.

Дин все еще не велся, хотя искрило от напряженной фигуры Сэма ощутимо.

– Вот и хорошо, можем организовать строительно-разрушительную компанию, Сэмми.

– Ты еще меня назови Самантой – и я полностью буду счастлив! – рявкнул в ответ брат.

Тут уже не выдержал и Дин. Конечно, отец приучил его к тому, что он – вторая буква алфавита, обратная сторона зеркала, но, черт возьми, как надоело, что его вечно тыкают носом в занимаемое место. И к тому же, аверса без реверса все равно не бывает. Дин вскочил с расшатанного стула, отодвинув его ногой к стене, и взмахнул руками перед набычившимся Сэмом:  
– Послушай, я тебе все время что-то должен доказывать! Что ценю тебя как охотника, что могу сам справиться с поиском дела, что не пялюсь на девиц... ну ладно, пялюсь, но исключительно потому что это же сиськи!

Замечательно. «Сиськи» нивелировали весь разоблачительный эффект.

Но что мог еще сказать Дин? Прости-мне-нравится-женская-грудь-но-тебя-я-не-променяю-на-десяток-сисек?  
Тьфу. Тысячи мыслей и доводов теснились в его голове, хоть немедленно садись и пиши мемуары, но он не знал, что сказать.

Дин еще раз посмотрел в глаза Сэма, но те потеряли цвет «тепло вместе любовь», они стали обычными глазами карего цвета, который встречается у большинства жителей планеты. У большинства, понятия не имеющего о существовании Дина Винчестера и не испытывающего к нему никаких чувств.

С Дина схлынул весь запал, он отвернулся от Сэма и пошел было в ванную комнату, но вспомнил грязную воду, капавшую из ржавого крана, махнул рукой и отправился прямо в кровать. Усевшись на потертое, но тем не менее чистое покрывало, он задумался, затем все же стянул с себя рубашку и лег, завернувшись в покрывало с головой. Сэм, похоже, так и стоял неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди.

Дин закрыл глаза, но сон не шел, и тогда он начал размышлять над тем, когда же все пошло не так. Почему после его возвращения из ада они с Сэмом только и делают, что ссорятся. И эти мелкие ссоры иногда причиняли ему столько боли, что порой хотелось вернуться назад в ад.

Он не почувствовал, как прогнулась под Сэмом кровать, но ощутил горячее дыхание на шее. Это не возбуждало – от этого становилось так спокойно, что Дин подвинулся ближе к телу сзади и немедленно уснул.

Как часто бывало, с утра все сделали вид, будто ничего не было. Дин, невнятно ругаясь через пожираемый гамбургер, обнаружил, что сайты называют местом рождения Тревора Джонса очень разные города, находящиеся в противоположных концах страны. Сэм хмурился и повторял, что верить журналистам в наше время – все равно что с удовольствием лупить себя молотком по пальцам. Но Дину повезло – он вышел на настоящий фейсбук сценариста. Место жительства там не было обозначено, но большинство его друзей проживало в городе Арниетт, штат Небраска. Дин побродил по сайтам Арниетта и окончательно убедился, что Тревор Джонс был родом именно оттуда. Правда, никаких упоминаний о ведьмином доме он не встретил, но на это он и не надеялся.

– Как ты планируешь добраться до Небраски? – спросил Сэм, опять перегнувшись через его плечо. Дин подавил желание протянуть руку и погладить брата по небритой щеке.

– Ты что, не веришь в мою малышку? – удивился он. – Кто ты и почему выдаешь себя за моего брата?

Сэм фыркнул и отошел, пробормотав:  
– Ну конечно, кому-то очень захочется прикидываться мной, у меня ведь не жизнь, а малина.

Посмотрев на проложенный маршрут на картографическом сервисе, Дин почесал затылок:  
– Я думаю, надо заехать по пути к Бобби. Если это ведьма из старого рода, у него может быть запись в книгах. В любом случае он может дать нам ценный совет. Или какой-нибудь артефакт для борьбы с ней. Или, накрайняк, как Кью, стреляющую ручку.

И изобразил позу Джеймса Бонда с пистолетом. Сэм в ответ кокетливо отвел за ухо прядь волос, подражая многочисленным девушкам агента 007. Оба расхохотались от облегчения.

Но перед отъездом Дин решил напоследок проверить, окончательно ли Сэм забыл вечернюю размолвку. Он распахнул дверцу машины и шутливо пригласил:

– Дорогая принцесса Саманта, ваш экипаж прибыл!

Сэм закатил глаза, но уселся на переднее сиденье с величественным видом.

С лица Дина не сходила улыбка, когда он занимал свое место за рулем.

– Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы? ЙОХХУ! – прокричал он.

– ЙОХХХУ! – воскликнул в ответ Сэм и победно вскинул кулак вверх.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

По дороге к Бобби Сэм был не особо разговорчивым. Или не выспался как следует на старой скрипящей кровати с продавленным матрасом, или все-таки продолжал обижаться на Дина из-за вчерашнего, хоть и сделал вид, что все в порядке. Дин попробовал закинуть пару удочек, начал рассуждать, что их может ждать в логове ведьмы, но Сэм только вяло угукал через раз, даже не поворачивая головы. И Дин отстал. Ну не хочет человек говорить, не заставлять же силой.

«Импала» летела по пустому шоссе к старому автомобильному кладбищу, возле которого ютился дом Бобби, такой же заброшенный и обветшалый, как и все те машины, которые находили тут последний приют.

Бобби их не ждал. Дин отчего-то решил не звонить заранее, а Сэм вопросами вежливости не был обременен в принципе.

– Какие люди, – немного удивленно поприветствовал он их. Бобби то ли только что встал, то ли просто не счел нужным приводить себя в порядок: волосы торчали в разные стороны, а рубашка явно была не первой, не второй и даже не третьей свежести.

– Чудный денек нынче, – улыбнулся Дин. – Чего бы не заехать к старому другу. Тем более, повод достойный, дело есть. Пустишь?

Бобби распахнул дверь шире и отступил вглубь коридора, пропуская Сэма и Дина.

– Ну ты и бороду отрастил, – ухмыльнулся Сэм, глядя на Бобби. – Девочкам нравится?

– Лучше сразу к делу, – Бобби прошел в комнату, сел на диван и указал рукой на кресло напротив. – Я слушаю.  
Дин подошел к креслу и присел. Бобби его разглядывал, пристально и хмуро, не произнося ни слова.

– Случилось что-то? – спросил Дин. – Мы не вовремя? Если что, это Сэм настоял, чтобы мы тебя подключили. Мол, дело сложное, сами не справимся, – мигом соврал Дин и снова улыбнулся. Сэм плюхнулся в соседнее кресло, громко сопя в знак возмущения, но спорить не стал. – Знаешь, Сэм иногда бывает очень убедительным, таким ртом кого угодно уговоришь, – добавил Дин и тут же прикусил язык, фраза оказалась слишком двусмысленной.

– Никаких пошлостей, – тоже почувствовав, что брат ляпнул глупость, сказал Сэм, примирительно поднимая вверх раскрытые ладони.

– Никаких пошлостей, – подтвердил Дин, – Сэм верно говорит.

Но, видимо, Бобби все равно услышал то, что захотел. Он тяжело вздохнул, нахмурился и опустил голову.

– Так в чем суть? – сухо спросил он.

– Ведьма, – торжественно изрек Сэм.

– Мы думаем, что это ведьма, – поправил Дин. – Пока улики только косвенные, кто-то что-то слышал, кто-то утверждает, что она не меняется со временем. Ну и все в таком духе, как и обычно.

– Там есть некоторые нюансы, – добавил Сэм. – Скажем так, источники не особо внушают доверие. Но ты мог бы помочь нам хоть выяснить, есть ли та ведьма на самом деле. Для начала.

– Да,– Дин кивнул. – Мы просим совета. Посмотришь в книгах? Городок Арниетт, Небраска. Местные говорят, ей больше ста лет.

Бобби молча встал и подошел к ряду полок вдоль стены. Он долго рылся то в одной книге, то в другой, листая желтые страницы и почти не поднимая от них глаз.

– Что с ним? – шепнул Сэм Дину минут двадцать спустя, кивая на Бобби.

Дин пожал плечами, он задавался тем же вопросом. Бобби никогда и ничего не искал так долго. К тому же, Дин пару раз ловил на себе его быстрый взгляд.

– Сиди, я сейчас, – Дин резво вскочил на ноги и подошел к Бобби. – Помочь? – спросил он.

– Не надо, – Бобби покачал головой. – Я все просмотрел. О вашей ведьме нет записей.

Дин обернулся. Сэм, конечно, его не послушал, он не остался сидеть на месте, а встал и отошел к дальнему окну, из которого открывался тоскливый вид на свалку старых машин.

– Эй, – тихо произнес Дин, он взял Бобби за локоть и заставил его оторвать взгляд от книги. – Скажи как есть. Ты из-за Сэма такой? Из-за того, что у нас с Сэмом?

Они никогда раньше это не обсуждали. Наверное, Бобби подозревал их с самого начала, он был хорошим следопытом и умел складывать два и два. А пару лет назад он застал братишек Винчестеров в одной постели. Наутро всем было неловко, но Бобби сказал: «Ну и напились же вы вчера, парни, если устроили драку в кровати». И Дин с Сэмом тут же ухватились за спасительную соломинку и начали наперебой рассказывать, как просидели весь вечер в баре и с трудом добрались в мотель. Больше эту тему они никогда не поднимали. Но и Бобби прежде не вел себя так странно.

– Ты ответишь? – настойчиво спросил Дин, глядя Бобби в глаза. – В этом все дело?

– Дин… – Бобби опустил руку с книгой. – Я не знаю, как с тобой говорить, не могу подобрать слова, – начал он. – Если бы ваш отец был бы жив, он бы…

– Никогда не допустил такого? – с ледяным спокойствием поинтересовался Дин, чувствуя, как от напряжения начинает подергиваться левое веко.

– Да, – Бобби смотрел на него с непривычной тоской, как если бы ему на самом деле было больно говорить на эту тему. – Это неправильно, Дин. Так не может больше продолжаться. Я хочу помочь, но мозги – это не по моей части. Я простой охотник, а здесь нужен кто-то, кто в этом смыслит.

– Например, психиатр, – легко предложил Дин.

– Может, не прям так сразу, психиатр. Но кто-то вроде него, да.

– Ну а чего, давай сразу в психушку, – Дин повысил голос, позабыв о том, что Сэм может услышать. – Пусть нас там током бьют и дают рвотное, часами полощут мозг тупыми разговорами, кодируют. Может, еще что-то будет. Я не в курсе, как сейчас лечат болезнь под названием «у меня стоит на родного брата». Сэм, может, ты знаешь? – язвительно добавил Дин, оборачиваясь к младшему, все равно Сэм с самого начала его тирады навострил уши и наверняка все слышал.

– Дин, я не это имел в виду, – попытался остудить пыл бушующего Винчестера Бобби. – Выслушай меня хоть раз. Давай сядем, давай поговорим.

– О чем? – прорычал Дин. – О том, что наш отец не допустил бы инцеста? Не вынес бы, что его сыновья трахают друг друга во всех позах и во все дыры? Это я должен от тебя выслушивать?

– О, господи, – выдохнул Бобби, устало прикрывая глаза.

– Дин, ты чего? – неуверенно подал голос подошедший Сэм.

– Я – ничего, – не зная, как еще выплеснуть злость, Дин махнул кулаком и снес стоящие на столе стопочкой глиняные миски, те отлетели на метр, врезались в стену и осыпались на пол неровными осколками. – Меня задолбала цензура. Мы не лезем к тебе с вопросами о том, кого ты водишь в свою спальню. Не лезь и ты к нам. Сэм – мой брат, и я люблю его. Это все, что ты должен знать. А что помимо одалживания друг другу носков мы еще и члены друг другу сосем – это не твое собачье дело, ясно?

– Так, нам пора, – Сэм решительно подошел, обхватил Дина за грудь и стал настойчиво подталкивать его к выходу. – Мы справимся с ведьмой сами, Бобби, не переживай. Потом позвоним.

– Дин, ты не в себе, – сказал Бобби, наблюдая, как тот сопротивляется Сэму, который буквально волочил его перед собой к двери. – Не лезь к ведьме в таком состоянии.

– Мы справимся, всегда справлялись. Я и Сэм, нам никто больше не нужен, – пыхтя от усилий, прилагаемых к тому, чтобы вырваться из крепких рук Сэма, выкрикнул Дин. – А ты лучше сделай вид, что никакого разговора не было. Как в тот раз, когда ты нас застукал, помнишь? Ты вошел в комнату, когда Сэм мне в зад кончал!

– Пока, Бобби, – Сэм пихнул дверь ногой, вытолкал брата на крыльцо и только там отпустил.

– Да что с тобой! – зашипел Сэм, поправляя скомкавшуюся рубашку. – Совсем с ума сошел? Сам же говорил, что не стоит говорить с Бобби об этом.

Дин вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, сжал руки в кулаки и снова подошел к запертой двери. Желание дать Бобби по морде было таким сильным, что он не мог с ним справиться. Сэм, почувствовав настрой брата, тут же перегородил ему дорогу, и Дину удалось только с размаху засадить кулаком по доскам на косяке:

– А знаешь, что я еще люблю? – проорал Дин. – Когда Сэм лижет мне яйца, а в это время пальцами…

Сэм зажал ему рот рукой и силой потащил к машине.

– Заткнись лучше, иначе я решу, что ты реально псих. Сядь, – Сэм затолкал Дина на водительское сидение. – Чего ты завелся?

– Ты видел, как он отреагировал?

– Видел, – ответил Сэм. – Ну и что? Он ведь ничего не говорил, пока ты сам не полез. Только думал. А что он там думает – это его дело.

– Не его дело, если он думает о нас, – настойчиво сказал Дин. – Он думает, мы только трахаемся. А мы не только. Мы пара.

– Ага, и ты вот прямо доказал ему, что мы не только трахаемся, тем, что рассказал, как именно мы трахаемся, в деталях, – ухмыльнулся Сэм, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Дином.

– У тебя слишком довольная рожа, чтобы я поверил, что ты жалеешь о моей выходке, – заметил Дин.

– А я и не скрываю, – Сэм улыбнулся. – Мне понравилось. Ты защищал нас, – он наклонился вперед и чмокнул Дина в губы. – А теперь поехали.

– Поехали, – согласился Дин и по привычке прокрутил на пальце кольцо от комплекта ключей «Импалы».

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

Городишко Арниетт, штат Небраска, был самым отвратительным в мире городом. По крайней мере, так казалось расстроенному и злому на всех людей Дину, который выруливал «Импалу» на пыльные улочки Арниетта.

Да, Бобби им как отец, этого давно никто не оспаривает, но, черт возьми, какое право он имеет вмешиваться в их личную жизнь? Да они и отцу, собственно, не очень-то давали встревать в их отношения. Хотя тот о них и не знал: если бы Дин не был охотником, возможно, подался бы в актеры, так здорово они с Сэмом научились изображать искреннюю братскую неприязнь.  
Дин покосился на Сэма, усердно смотревшего в окно и не обращавшего внимания ни на что вокруг, только опущенные уголки губ выдавали его настроение. С залегшими под глазами тенями – так когда он лег спать в мотеле? – с жесткими складками, идущими от крыльев носа, младший брат казался намного старше и намного печальнее обычного себя. Еще секунда – и Дин бы притянул его к себе правой рукой, потрепал бы по вихрастой голове, утешая...

Но тут прямо перед ними, без всякого предупреждения, на дорогу вышла пожилая женщина в цветастом платье, похожая на цыганку, но с белыми как снег волосами. Дину пришлось, вцепившись в руль обеими руками, срочно дать по тормозам. «Импала» удивилась, но остановилась, оба Винчестера чуть не поцеловались с лобовым стеклом, а престарелая дама, лениво махнув ресницами, посмотрела сверху вниз и продефилировала мимо.

Дин витиевато выругался, вспомнив сразу всех старух, которые встречались ему в жизни, выглянул в окно, чтобы высказать даме свое недовольство, и увидел прямо напротив не слишком заметную вывеску отеля.

– Эй, нам сюда, – сказал он, махнув рукой.

Сэм посмотрел в том направлении и вздохнул:  
– Ну ясно, чем хреновее выглядит, тем больше нам подходит.

Этой репликой он совсем не улучшил настроение Дина. Направляясь к отелю, располагавшемуся на первом этаже обычного четырехэтажного жилого дома, он думал: если сейчас администратор что-то скажет по поводу того, что они пара, он не выдержит и совершит локальный каминг-аут разрушительной силы. Завалит Сэма на стойку и однозначно проделает что-нибудь непристойное.

Однако девушка за стойкой внимательно посмотрела на него, когда он произнес привычную для них с Сэмом формулировку заказа, и перепросила:  
– Вам двухместный номер? А может быть...

– Нет, двух номеров на одного не нужно! – сказал Дин раздраженно, схватил ключ и отправился в комнату. Сэм догнал его с удивленным выражением на лице, но не стал задавать никаких вопросов.

Только уже в номере, глядя на то, как Дин остервенело терзает чемодан и мечется между кроватью в углу и большим диваном, хаотично раскидывая вещи, он спросил:  
– Есть какие-то планы?

– Конечно, – буркнул Дин. – Дадим объявление на радио и подождем, пока ведьма сама не прибежит к нам сдаваться. Не знаю пока, поспрашиваем людей, то да се.

– Не понимаю, что ты бесишься, – миролюбиво сказал Сэм, присаживаясь на кровать. Свой чемодан он даже не думал разбирать. – То, что нам сказал Бобби, никак не должно сказываться на деле. А что касается ведьмы... смотри, про нее рассказал Тревор Джонс. Нам нужно поспрашивать о том, что здешние жители думают о его словах. Вряд ли полицейские могут приставать к жителям с таким вопросом. Так какой бы предлог придумать?

Дин застыл, пристально глядя на Сэма. Добрую минуту он не шевелился, затем с его лица словно сбежала тень.

– Как ты думаешь, во что одеваются журналисты? – спросил он.

Зря Сэм наговаривал на отель: мэрия Арниетта находилась в таком же непритязательно выглядевшем здании. При входе всех встречал самодельный плакат, извещавший, что в городе живет 1234 жителя, рассказывавший об основных занятиях населения и проиллюстрированный пожелтевшими «полароидными» снимками. В приемной мэра – это был самый дальний из всех пяти кабинетов администрации, включавших гардеробную, – девушка за компьютером пропела, не поднимая головы:

– Часы приема мэра Хаустона написаны на двери кабинета.

Сэм откашлялся:  
– К сожалению, мы не можем дожидаться приемных часов, нам необходимо срочно увидеть мэра, мы журналисты...

– Может, бывают исключения из правил? – добавил Дин своим фирменным «любите-меня-телки» голосом.

– Повторю: мэр Хаустон может принять вас завтра, если вы запишетесь... – девушка подняла глаза и замолчала, наткнувшись на ослепительную улыбку Дина.

– Газета «Лос-Анджелес Таймс», – проворковал он.

– Да? – та как загипнотизированная смотрела ему в рот. – Что вам угодно?

– У нашего редактора родилась чудесная идея, написать статью о сценаристе Треворе Джонсе, который родом из вашего городка. Наверняка мэр Хаустон много сможет рассказать о таком выдающемся жителе Арниетта.

– Да-да-да! – отмерла девушка. – Погодите минутку!

Она выскочила в смежную комнату и быстро вернулась:  
– Мэр сейчас занят, он побеседует с вами через 15 минут.

Судя по наспех причесанным волосам престарелого мэра и явно только что раскиданным по столу документам, 15 минут он занимался тем, что создавал солидный антураж.

– Я вас слушаю, – вальяжно откинулся он на кресло и приготовился изображать из себя важную персону.

Тревора Джонса мэр помнил неплохо, но, видимо, парень в свое время изрядно ему досадил, поэтому рассказывал о нем Хаустон, слегка морщась. Но все равно рассказывал – надеясь увидеть свое имя в уважаемой газете, а также потому что никого более известного Арниетт в анамнезе не имел. Но едва лишь Винчестеры упомянули про ведьмин дом, мэр немедленно пожаловался на недостаток времени и бурную фантазию некоторых писателей. Когда братья попытались надавить на него, чиновник демонстративно углубился в бумаги, как успел заметить Дин, касающиеся дератизации двух складов в 1990 году. Когда, вздохнув, Дин изрек, что необычайно грустно расставаться с таким умным человеком, но им пора, Хаустон тоже изобразил на лице мировую скорбь, но за их спиной расцвел широкой улыбкой – это Дин тоже успел заметить в отражении в стекле, за которым в рамке висел старинный диплом.

Сердечно прощаясь с секретаршей, которая теперь-то усиленно пялилась на них во все глаза, которые, кстати, успела подкрасить за время интервью, Дин невзначай заметил:

– А что, ваш мэр всегда такой нервный? У него случилась внезапная амнезия, как только я спросил про ведьмин дом, будто он реально верит во всю эту сверхъестественную чушь...

– Мистер Хаустон – очень ответственный и уважаемый человек, – начала было чопорно девица, но потом прыснула, – да, некоторые верят, что старуха Мортон со Спирит-драйв – ведьма, но кто сейчас к этому относится серьезно? Она одевается в вырвиглазные цвета, но за это давно не сжигают на костре.

Дин сделал серьезное понимающее лицо, покивал с умным видом, затем направился с Сэмом к двери. Но девушка окликнула их:  
– Эй, как вас там?

Оба обернулись.

– Скажите, а все столичные журналисты одеваются, как итальянские сутенеры? – девушка хихикнула.

В мотеле, снимая цветастый шарф и шляпу, Сэм оправдывался:  
– Вообще, я про журналистов только «Хвост виляет собакой» смотрел. Там Дастин Хоффман в этом ходил.

Дин ничего не ответил, снова натягивая любимую клетчатую рубашку и кожаную куртку.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

Если в жилище миссис Мортон и была хоть какая-то таинственность, то при дневном свете она вся исчезала. На окраине Арниетта, посреди небольшого пустыря стоял средних размеров белый двухэтажный дом, с одной стороны надстроенный башенкой в еще один этаж. Узкие высокие окна придавали ему вид, напоминающий скорее о средневековой крепости, чем о жилище ведьмы. Двора у дома не имелось, белый заборчик, стоявший в метре от стен, был по колено взрослому человеку и не мог скрыть ничьи темные делишки. Три небольших дерева, росшие рядом, тоже не спрятали бы ничего своими ветвями. Сплошное разочарование для любителей страшных сказок про кошмарных старух, которые в непроходимой чаще варят в котлах черных кошек и маленьких детей.

Дин, разглядывавший в бинокль дом уже полчаса, не заметил ни внутри за окнами, ни снаружи никакого движения. Да и вообще вокруг не было ничего подозрительного. Соседний дом и то выглядел более загадочным, со своим двором, полностью заросшим кустарником.

– Как думаешь, – лениво поинтересовался он у Сэма, протиравшего рядом рукава на локтях – он опирался на крышу «Импалы», чтобы смотреть в бинокль, – может, просто подойти, постучать в дверь, представиться журналистом и напрямую спросить: «А вы случайно не ведьма?»

– Если она ведьма, ты можешь очнуться завтра где-нибудь на Аляске, ничего не помня ни о ней, ни обо мне, – резонно ответил тот. – А если она не ведьма, мы все равно ночью пойдем это проверять. Так что давай в отель, может, вздремнем немного перед ночным бдением.

Дин не нашел, чего и добавить: Сэм опять словно прочитал его мысли.

Вот только в отеле вздремнуть им так и не пришлось: к Винчестерам пожаловал незваный гость.

– Да твою ж налево, – тихо выругался Сэм, замерев в дверном проеме.

Дин едва не влип в его спину, пытаясь затормозить, а потом поднялся на носочки, чтобы заглянуть тому за плечо: что ж за «налево» увидел там Сэм.

– И я рад тебе, Сэмюэль, – меланхолично произнес Кастиэль, задумчиво глядя в окно. – Как ты?

– Все было прекрасно буквально минуту назад, – Сэм преодолел порог гостиничного номера, и Дин наконец-то смог увидеть их незваного гостя лично. – Но теперь это однозначно изменится. Так с какими вестями нас посетил Ангел Божий? – язвительно спросил он.

Сэм не любил Кастиэля, хоть тот и вытащил Дина из ада. Скорее всего, догадывался, что настолько лакомый кусок сыра бывает только в очень большой мышеловке с гильотиной вместо защелкивающего механизма.

– Ты чем-то расстроен, Сэмюэль? – снова спросил Кастиэль. – Могу ли я помочь тебе?

Сэм на секунду впал в ступор от этого предложения. У него уже почти сорвалась с губ витиеватая фраза, в которой присутствовали словосочетания «массаж пяток», «стриптиз на столе» и «попрыгай ласточкой», но Дин очень вовремя предупредительно кашлянул, и Сэм проглотил неизлитый сарказм, втайне надеясь, что Кастиэль все-таки умеет читать мысли.

– Благодарю, я в порядке, – Сэм отвесил чинный поклон. – Но мы будем счастливы, если ты покинешь нашу скромную обитель.

– Конечно, – Кастиэль наконец-то отвернулся от окна. Интересно, что он разглядывал там все это время. – Но прежде, Сэмюэль, мне придется попросить тебя оставить нас с Дином наедине, – он плавными шагами пересек комнату и открыл дверь. – Прошу тебя, это не займет много времени.

Сэм нахмурился и покосился на Дина. Тот пожал плечами, затем кивнул. Ему вообще казалось, что именно он лишний в этой комнате, потому что за все это время Кастиэль даже ни разу на него не взглянул.

Сэм нехотя поплелся в коридор, замер на пороге, бросил короткое «Я рядом», обернувшись к Дину, и только тогда вышел за дверь, которую Кастиэль тут же закрыл у него за спиной.

– Здравствуй, Дин, – сказал Кастиэль. – Я пришел, чтобы предупредить тебя: ты ввязался в опасную игру, не стоит вам с Сэмом лезть к тому дому.

– И почему вдруг? – Дин распахнул полы куртки и стянул ее с плеч. – Мы справимся.

– Сэм – не самый надежный тыл для тебя, а я не могу позволить, чтобы ты пострадал. Это нарушит…

– …Волю Божью, – закончил вместо него Дин. – Стоило бы догадаться, что тебя это больше всего интересует..

– Воля Божья превыше всего сущего, живого или мертвого, ибо она есть основа всему, – произнес Кастиэль без тени эмоций, его людские глаза не выражали почти ничего, разве что грусть. – Ты уже отступаешь от плана Его, я не могу позволить чему-то более серьезному произойти.

– Отступаю от плана? – переспросил Дин. – То есть, когда ты меня воскрешал, у вас был четкий план, что я буду делать дальше?

– Господь на все имеет план. Но случаются неучтенные нюансы...

– Тогда, видимо, Бог не всесилен, – Дин прищурился. – Если даже он не может всего учесть.

– Он всесилен, но не мелочен. Люди мелочны и оттого не всесильны.

Кастиэль все время говорил так, будто читал по бумажке молитву.

– Если отбросить детали, Ему нужно, чтобы я пока был жив,– задумчиво произнес Дин, рассуждая вслух. – Я и буду. После воскрешения Сэм трясется надо мной больше, чем ты, так что не волнуйся, я буду в порядке.

– Эй, вы еще долго там? – прокричал Сэм из коридора и постучал в дверь. – Мне ваши секреты до лампочки, а вот доступ к туалету совсем бы не помешал.

Кастиэль внимательно взглянул на дверь, словно видел Сэма сквозь нее. Может, действительно видел.

– Возможно, я ошибаюсь, и сейчас ты как раз следуешь плану Его. Увидим. Я буду поблизости, Дин, – сказал Кастиэль, он распахнул перед Сэмом дверь, пропустил его и вышел из номера.

Сэм неловко топтался у порога, виновато опустив голову.

– Я помешал, да? – извиняющимся тоном спросил он.

– Да забей, – отмахнулся Дин.

– А что он хотел? – Сэм осторожными шажками пробирался к центру комнаты. – Опять рассказывал, что у Бога есть для тебя работа?

– Ага, – Дин провел рукой по волосам и сел на край низкой деревянной тумбочки. – Хрень какую-то нес. Запретил в дом идти. Ведь я то нарушаю планы Божьи, то не нарушаю, то они какие-то нюансы не учли. Да бред.

Сэм кивнул, хотя по его лицу было видно, что он ничего не понял.

– Так мы не будем продолжать расследование? – спросил он, уцепившись за единственную понятную фразу.

– Ты серьезно? – Дин поднялся и хлопнул его по плечу. – И в мыслях такого не было. Переодевайся, нам пора выдвигаться.

Сэм заулыбался и принялся ходить по номеру в поисках второй пары ботинок, разношенных и более удобных, которые закинул куда-то утром, когда разбирал чемодан. Про туалет, в который так рвался, Сэм так и не вспомнил.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

– Как думаешь, что имел в виду Кастиэль, когда предупреждал тебя? – спросил в очередной раз Сэм, когда Дин парковал «Импалу» недалеко от ведьмина дома, но так, чтобы из него нельзя было увидеть машину.

– Если ты считаешь, что от сотого повторения этого вопроса меня наконец осенит божественная истина, то ты сильно ошибаешься, – Дин закрыл дверцу и скептически посмотрел на брата. Тащить с собой грациозного словно слон Сэма туда, где требовалось двигаться бесшумно, ему не улыбалось.

– Сэм, я думаю, что я лучше справлюсь один...

Но Сэм прервал его:  
– Даже не начинай, Дин. Вспомни, как ты явился ко мне в Стэнфорд – весь кампус на уши поднял.

– Сразу с козырей идешь? Нет, серьезно, Сэм, ну ты подумай сам. Зачем нам вдвоем переться внутрь, это двойной риск нарваться на неприятности. Джонс сказал, что ночью туда постоянно идут люди, вот и понаблюдаешь, что за паломничество такое. А главное – побудешь на шухере: подашь мне сигнал в случае опасности.

Сэм упрямо поджал губы, и Дину не нужно было переводить, что это обозначает на личном сэмовом языке.

– Ну же, большой младший брат, – шутливо толкнул он его в плечо. – Побудь на передовой, защити меня, если страшная нечисть кинется на помощь ведьме. Вдруг меня покусает злой оборотень.

Конечно, это прозвучало дурашливо, но прикушенный левый уголок рта Сэма дергался, непроизвольно поднимаясь вверх, и Дин понял, что победил. «Разоружив» наполовину багажник «Импалы», они побежали к дому ведьмы, пригибаясь, словно знатные спецназовцы. Сэм, заметив фишку, прямо на ходу сделал несколько жестов руками – словно пальцами размазывал по лицу маскировочный карандаш, как Шварценеггер в «Коммандо». Дин улыбнулся, но потом покачал головой: слишком уж легко они относились к этому делу. Отец всегда учил их, что нельзя недооценивать противника.

В темноте ведьмин домик выглядел более инфернально, на белом фасаде тени от голых ветвей деревьев казались скрюченными лапами огромного чудовища, похороненного под фундаментом и старавшегося выбраться наружу. В доме светились два окна на втором этаже, но окно в башенке оставалось темным, как и нужно было Винчестерам.

Когда они подошли к зданию, Сэм внезапно опустил на плечо Дина руку и, когда тот резко обернулся, указал ему на небольшой прибор, похожий на динамик, висевший рядом с входной дверью. Тут что, дискотеки на свежем воздухе устраивают? Он ответил брату недоумевающим взглядом. Сэм закатил глаза и изобразил огромную двуногую лохматую собаку в дикой панике. До Дина сразу дошло – вот вам и причина, почему кошки и собаки обходят этот дом стороной. Ультразвуковой отпугиватель животных! Его можно купить в магазине за сотню баксов. Мистический флер с дома с башенкой заметно спал.

Еще днем Дин присмотрел удобную развилку на крайнем дереве, и сейчас, велев Сэму спрятаться и внимательно следить за входом, взлетел наверх по ветвям, мягко пробежал по крыше и залег перед окошком чердака. Рама небольшого окошка была старой, деревянной и легко подалась под ножом. Дин осторожно поддел щеколду, закрывавшую створки изнутри, и осторожно начал открывать их, изо всех сил молясь, чтобы не было скрипа. Видимо, Кастиэлев работодатель ему сегодня благоволил, поэтому все получилось бесшумно. Так же беззвучно Дин спустился с чердака в башенку – там оказалось пусто, не считая старого кресла-качалки, стойки для зонтов, заваленной каким-то тряпьем в углу комнаты, и старых, еще черно-белых фотографий, развешанных по стенам. Дин посмотрел было на них пристальнее, но разглядеть что-то, кроме длинных черных платьев и абрисов лиц было уже невозможно.

Вниз, на второй этаж, вела винтовая лестница, вход на которую закрывался люком. Судя по всему, использовался он не так уж и редко: вокруг не было ни пылинки. Вот сейчас следовало быть очень осторожным. Дин лег на пол и, потянув за кольцо, слегка приподнял люк. И тут же отпустил его, откатываясь прочь и пытаясь успокоить сердце, стремившееся выскочить из груди. Посмотрев вниз, он встретил чей-то задумчивый взгляд...

Ожидая шума на втором этаже как сигнала немедленно прыгать на чердак, Дин напрягся. Но внизу было тихо. Ожидание длилось томительные секунды, пока через пару минут Дин не решил повторить попытку. Только на этот раз он не стал рисковать, поднимая люк, а нашел большую щель рядом с пазами и приник к ней. Обзора на всю комнату эта щель не давала, как успел заметить Дин в первый раз, помещение было довольно большим. Зато в нее оказалось видно главное – широкий кабинетный стол антикварного вида, с львиными головами, подпиравшими столешницу, за которым копошилась седая старуха, судя по всему – хозяйка дома. Прижавшись глазом к щели плотнее, Дин наконец увидел, что испугало его: у стены стояло потрепанное чучело оленя, задрав голову, оно смотрело в потолок стеклянным взглядом.

Окончательно успокоившись, он стал разглядывать, что располагалось на столе у седовласой бабки. Но там не было никаких амулетов или высушенных голов, старинных книг, исписанных вручную, – ничего, что бы выдавало ведьмовскую сущность хозяйки. Вместо этого на столе стояли электронные весы с точностью до тысячной грамма, рядом были навалены какие-то пакеты с мукой, и лежала внушительных размеров бухгалтерская книга.

«Как у наркодилера какого-то», – усмехнулся про себя Дин. И тут сухая старушечья рука вынырнула из широкого рукава, в ней была зажата... Дин напряг зрение... зажата кредитная карточка золотого цвета, которой старуха профессионально постучала по столу.

«У какого-то наркодилера... – Дин чуть не захохотал в голос. – Ничего себе, у какого-то! – Он окинул взглядом пакеты с «мукой». – Да тут товара на десятки тысяч, если не на сотни тысяч долларов!»

Выходит, миссис Мортон со Спирит-драйв замечательно устроилась: создав себе в городе репутацию ведьмы, она добилась того, что никто не стремился познакомиться с ней ближе. А они с Сэмом повелись на рассказы киносценариста! Такой способен утонувший в реке детский бумажный кораблик описать как потерпевший крушение «Титаник»!

Тут раздался звонок в дверь, старуха, наконец, выпрямилась, оглядевшись, – и тут Дин обомлел второй раз: внизу оказалась та самая пожилая женщина, которая перешла им дорогу при въезде в город. Ничего себе совпадение, подумал он. А в совпадения он перестал верить с пяти лет.

Между тем под ним происходило то, о чем он и подозревал: к миссис Мортон пожаловали покупатели. Две женщины респектабельного вида – такие приходят на выпускные в школы к сыновьям и вытирают платочками несуществующие слезы – приобрели внушительное количество белого порошка, оно еле уместилось в маленькую сумочку одной из дам. Затем появились мужчины, похожие на профессиональных спортсменов, одетые с ног до головы в «Адидас». Эти унесли товар в спортивной сумке. Но самым запасливым покупателем оказался старичок в потертом бежевом пиджаке, нисколько не соотносящийся с образом матерого наркодилера. Его молчаливые спутники в одинаковых черных костюмах унесли три дипломата с наркотой.  
Все покупатели приходили в дом в строго отведенное время, процесс купли-продажи был коротким и выверенным до мелочей, и от этой монотонности Дин начал засыпать на полу у люка. Очнулся он, когда старуха погладила чучело оленя по голове и проскрипела:

– Ну что ж, Танцор, мы знатно поработали сегодня, можно и отдохнуть.

Дин замер, снова готовясь пуститься наутек, но та пошла к лестнице, ведущей вниз. Некоторое время оттуда раздавались звуки, затем все стихло. На всякий случай Дин выглянул в окно башенки: на траве не было отражения света в окнах дома. Он осторожно поднял люк и спустился вниз. Ничего нового он для себя не увидел, разве что в углу комнаты, скрытом от его глаз раньше, стояло два продавленных кресла. Он тщательно оглядел комнату в поиске причудливых колдовских вещей, но снова ничего не обнаружил. В ящиках стола лежали только все те же пакеты с порошком.

– Все равно ведьма, жизнь людям портит, – пробормотал про себя Дин. Он сунул во внутренний карман куртки небольшой пакетик – нужно будет подкинуть его в полицию, пусть поинтересуются чересчур резвой старушкой.

Сэм бессовестно дремал, прислонившись к углу дома. Как его только не засекли бесчисленные визитеры? Дин толкнул Сэма в плечо и показал глазами: пошли. Тот виновато встряхнулся. К машине они брели, особо не скрываясь. Дин неожиданно почувствовал, что зверски устал, да и Сэму наверняка нерадостно было всю ночь на улице торчать.

– Ну что там? – поинтересовался Сэм, устроившись рядом с Дином.

– Она такая же ведьма, как и мы с тобой, – ответил Дин, – вернее, в сто раз хуже. Убивает людей на расстоянии пачками. Вот, – он бросил пакетик на колени Сэму. Тот от неожиданности извернулся так, что порошок упал на пол машины, и Дину пришлось его доставать, держась одной рукой за руль.

– Наркота? – спросил Сэм, приглядевшись.

– Она самая, – подтвердил Дин.

– Надо же, а не скажешь...

Дин подумал: да, а действительно, старуха была в доме одна, вместе с товаром на полмиллиона, не меньше, и никто не вздумал отобрать у зажившейся на свете бабки это богатство. Потом он попытался мысленно израсходовать эти деньги и отругал себя за это.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

Когда они наконец-то добрались до отеля, у Дина было стойкое ощущение, что он минимум неделю без остановки разгружал вагоны с кирпичами. Возможно, дело было в доме типа как ведьмы, или в долгой дороге до городка, или в разговоре с Кастиэлем, или просто все эти события в сумме отняли у него все силы.

Дежуривший ночью парнишка-портье дремал на посту, но тут же вскочил, когда Сэм и Дин подошли к стойке.

– Сэр, может быть желаете приятно провести вечер? – заговорщическим шепотом предложил портье. – У нас есть прекрасная молодая леди.

– Тогда уже двоих сразу, – усмехнулся Дин, кивая на Сэма.

Портье посмотрел на второго постояльца с таким удивлением, как будто ему бы и в голову не пришло, что тому тоже может понадобиться леди.

– Можно и двоих, как пожелаете, – ответил он, снова поворачиваясь к Дину. – Приглашать?

– Нет-нет, никаких леди, – категорично помотал головой Дин. – Только крепкий сон.

Похоже, портье собирался настаивать, поэтому Дин выхватил у него ключи и поспешил свернуть в коридор, вдоль которого тянулись двери в номера. Сэм шел следом.

– Почему телок вечно предлагают тебе? – обиженно спросил Сэм. – Значит, однокомнатный номер, ты с телкой, а я смотреть должен?

– Может, у них в городке принято делиться с ближними, – предположил Дин.

– Лучше б у них было принято готовить нормальные бургеры, – Сэм похлопал себя по бурчащему животу.

– Нормальный бургер был, зря ты не стал есть, – пожал плечами Дин. – Бургеры везде бургеры. Мясо, хлеб и канцерогены по вкусу, – он открыл дверь в номер и пропустил Сэма вперед.

– Да, только от этого несло тухлятиной. А я не привык питаться с помойки.

– Какие мы переборчивые, – усмехнулся Дин, он вошел в комнату, щелкнул выключателем и закрыл дверь на ключ изнутри. – Ладно, разберемся с этим делом – свожу тебя в приличную бургерную. А пока, если не хочешь помереть с голода, советую все-таки съесть вот это, – он вытащил из широкого кармана куртки завернутый в три слоя бумаги гамбургер и положил на тумбочку. – Я решил захватить его с собой, все равно же заплатили.

Сэм попытался изобразить отвращение, но голод брал свое, он подошел к тумбочке и принюхался.

– Забыл, как это делается? – спросил Дин. – Погоди, старший братишка тебе покажет, – он развернул бургер, поднес ко рту и откусил. – М-м-м-м-м, – промычал он, блаженно закатывая глаза.

– Так, дай сюда, – не выдержал Сэм. – Иди вон лучше выясни, есть ли тут горячая вода.

Дин картинно и с причмокиваниями облизал испачканные в кетчупе пальцы и только после этого отправился в ванную.  
Горячая вода была. И это оказалось настоящим подарком судьбы. Дин разделся, нещадно бросая одежду на пол. Вещей на смену у него было мало, но ощущение, что усталость впиталась в рубашку и джинсы, никак не желало уходить, и от одной мысли, что завтра утром придется снова влезть в ту же одежду, становилось не по себе.

Дин залез в душевую кабину, задвинул стеклянную дверцу и медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как расслабляются плечи и спина под напором горячей воды. Вот бы еще Сэм был с ним тут рядом, чтобы потереть спинку или другие части тела. Дин сам удивился подобным мыслям. Еще минуту назад ему бы и в голову не пришло, что у организма найдется хоть немного сил на выполнение любых других функций, кроме как заползти в душ, выползти и упасть замертво на диван (он счел бы великим счастьем, если бы этот диван оказался расстелен). А тут вдруг воображение стало подкидывать мозгу многозначительные картинки, а некоторые другие органы недвусмысленно дали понять, что были бы совсем не против воплотить их в жизнь.  
Дин вылез из душа, закрепил полотенце на бедрах и вышел в комнату. Если Сэм еще не уснул, можно было попробовать раскрутить его на некоторые приятные бонусы перед сном.

– О, я так понимаю, бургер оказался не так и плох? – Дин кивнул на пустую оберточную бумагу на тумбочке.

– Ты так его рекламировал, что я не удержался, – ответил Сэм. Он сидел на собранном диване и откровенно пялился на Дина. С каждой секундой на его лице все отчетливее проступало выражение, которое Дин обожал. Желание. Похоже, Дину не придется даже уговаривать, Сэм в очередной раз демонстрировал чудеса телепатии и улавливал чужое настроение в считанные мгновения. – Присядешь? – Сэм похлопал по сиденью дивана рядом с собой.

– Я-то присяду, – Дин приподнял бровь и медленно подошел, стирая с живота стекающие капли. – Но ты лучше сходи пока в душ. Я подожду.

– Не хочешь, чтобы я лапал прекрасное грязными руками? – усмехнулся Сэм. – Хорошо, я не буду, – он демонстративно сунул обе руки в карман.

– Не будешь? – переспросил Дин удивленно. – Не хочешь сейчас?

– Я всегда хочу, – Сэм мотнул головой. – Просто, пока ты мылся, я тут жевал и думал о том портье, который предложил тебе девушку на ночь.

– Ты что, опять за старое? – простонал Дин. Что угодно, только не вечные разборки на тему сисек, не сегодня, когда оба так сильно вымотались.

– Нет, ты не понял, я не о том, – заверил его Сэм. – Я просто представил, как вы бы занимались тут сексом, а я бы наблюдал за вами.

Дин посмотрел вниз. Карманы джинсов Сэма топорщились от втиснутых туда ладоней. А вот ширинка топорщилась совсем от другого.

– Тебя возбудила мысль о том, как я трахаюсь с кем-то у тебя на глазах? – уточнил он, заранее решая, что если Сэм скажет «Да», он тут же позвонит Бобби, вдруг тот уже нашел для них психиатра.

– Меня возбудила мысль, что я наблюдаю за тобой. Так что сегодня я буду только смотреть.

Дин сморгнул несколько раз, переваривая фразу.  
– Хочешь смотреть, как я себе дрочу? – переспросил он. Дин все еще не особо понимал, к чему Сэм ведет. – Не насмотрелся, пока мы были подростками и жили в одной комнате?

– Ни разу не видел в деталях, – Сэм рассмеялся. – Только слышал, как ты дышишь, и иногда видел, как поднимается и опускается одеяло, когда ты двигал рукой.

– И тебя это тогда возбуждало? – Дин заинтересовался.

– Мне было лет тринадцать. Я даже от слова «спагетти» возбуждался. Но если ты спрашиваешь, хотел ли я тебя, то я скажу, что не знаю. Я бы умер за тебя тогда, если бы было нужно. И я бы отсосал тебе, если бы ты попросил. Никогда не видел разницы между первым и вторым. Этого хочет мой брат, значит, он это получит, – Сэм тепло улыбнулся. – У нас никогда не было границ. Единственная граница, которая нам нужна, защищает нас от внешнего мира, а не друг от друга.

– Как думаешь, отец бы понял? – тихо спросил Дин.

Сэм беспечно пожал плечами.  
– Он учил нас всегда держаться вместе. Пусть бы попробовал сказать, что мы не выполняем его наказ, – он нагнулся вперед и потянул за уголок полотенца, то скользнуло с бедер Дина и упало к его ногам. – О, кто-то у нас совсем не в настроении, – заметил Сэм.

– Разговоры о папе не особо вдохновляют, – хмыкнул Дин. – Так что, ты будешь только смотреть? – еще раз уточнил он.

– Ага, – Сэм развалился на диване, сев вполоборота и закинув одно колено на сиденье. – Давай, начинай.  
Дин пожал плечами. Это было странновато, но если Сэм так хочет… Он сел в дальний угол дивана, машинально слегка прикрылся левой рукой и начал быстро орудовать правой, надрачивая мягкий член.

– Э, ты что делаешь! – возмутился Сэм и толкнул его в плечо. – Так не пойдет. Я хочу насладиться полноценным зрелищем, а не тем, как ты спускаешь за минуту.

– Я теперь еще так должен дрочить, чтобы тебе понравилось? – попытался возмутиться Дин.

– Естественно. В этом вся суть, – подтвердил Сэм. – Развернись. Сядь так, чтобы я видел.

Дин замешкался. С одной стороны, стесняться Сэма было очень глупо, если учесть, сколько раз тот видел его голым в постели и не только. С другой, Сэм никогда не просил его ни о чем подобном. Дин сел боком, неловко дернул плечом и снова попытался взяться рукой за член, но Сэм только мотнул головой.

– Расслабься, – мягко сказал он. – Поставь одну ногу на диван и ляг на спину. – Дин подчинился. Он откинулся назад, мягкий подлокотник дивана очень удачно попал в изгиб шеи и служил теперь чем-то вроде высокой подушки. Дин поставил согнутую в колене ногу на диван рядом с бедром Сэма, а вторую оставил на полу. – Вот, теперь обзор куда лучше, – довольно кивнул Сэм.  
– Все? Теперь я могу дрочить? – с нарочитым недовольством спросил Дин. Ему не особо нравилось, что ситуация начинала возбуждать его самого. Он не любил подчиняться, но сейчас лежал абсолютно голый перед полностью одетым Сэмом, лежал в такой позе, что Сэм мог разглядывать его там, где хотел, и в этом был какой-то свой, особенный кайф.

– Погладь себя, – попросил Сэм. – Как я бы тебя гладил. Как ты хотел бы, чтобы я тебя погладил.

Дин сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Его тело помнило руки Сэма, он знал все его ласки, но никогда не пытался повторить их. Немного неуверенно Дин поднял руку и провел двумя пальцами по шее, от уха до ключицы. Именно так делал Сэм, а потом повторял этот путь руками.

– А у кого-то стоит, – хихикнул Сэм, кивая на член Дина. – Продолжай. Делай так, как тебе нравится.

Дин провел раскрытыми ладонями по груди сверху вниз, потом ослабил нажим и поднялся вверх, касаясь кожи только кончиками пальцев. Нервные окончания чутко реагировали на каждое прикосновение. Он остановился возле сосков и подразнил каждый большим пальцем, а потом начал тереть их, пока они не затвердели.

– Я бы пососал их, – прошептал Сэм, он неотрывно следил за руками Дина.

Дин облизал указательные пальцы на обеих руках, одновременно прижал их к соскам и резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, так сильно ощущения были похожи на те, когда Сэм теребил его соски влажными губами. Он сжал их пальцами, слегка оттянул и застонал, выгибаясь перед Сэмом и дурея от собственного бесстыдства.

– Твою мать, – прошептал Сэм. Он на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы прийти в себя. – Какой же ты сейчас. Если бы ты себя видел.  
Дину не нужно было видеть, он прекрасно представлял, какая картина открывается перед Сэмом, и именно реакция Сэма заводила его больше всего. Немного осмелев, он опустил руки ниже и начал гладить себя по животу, всякий раз задевая пальцами начало темной дорожки волос, спускающейся к паху. Дин никогда раньше не задумывался, что самоудовлетворение может быть настолько приятным, если не сводить его к банальному дерганию за член, ну и, конечно, если добавить сидящего рядом Сэма. Без лишних подсказок, Дин начал гладить себя по внутренней стороне бедер, слегка покачиваясь в такт движениям. На головке его члена выступила полупрозрачная капелька смазки. Сэм не отрывал от нее взгляда и, когда капля стала стекать вниз, машинально облизал губы и сглотнул. Дин представил, как гладкий горячий язык Сэма подхватывает эту каплю у основания члена, движется вверх по ее следу до самого крохотного отверстия на головке, тщательно вылизывает его, забираясь так глубоко, как только может, а потом губы обхватывают всю головку целиком, и жадный рот высасывает остатки смазки, до которой не сумел добраться язык.

Словно повторяя тот путь, который возник в его голове, Дин подхватил стекающую смазку пальцами и начал растирать ее по открытой головке. Второй рукой он легко сжал мошонку и начал массировать ее, перекатывая яички.

– Я бы трахнул тебя. Как бы я тебя сейчас трахнул, – сказал Сэм, он давно уже не шевелился и почти не моргал.  
Осмелев окончательно, Дин закинул ногу на спинку дивана, оттопыривая задницу и открывая Сэму вид на спрятанный между двух половинок анус. Он опустил испачканные смазкой пальцы вниз, а второй рукой наконец-то обхватил ноющий член у основания.

– Давай, вставь их, – приказал Сэм, он неотрывно смотрел на кружащие возле ануса пальцы. – Вставляй, растяни себя. Трахни себя.

Дин надавил на отверстие, средний палец проник внутрь, и он начал двигать им, одновременно толкаясь бедрами в собственный кулак.

– Второй, пожалуйста, – простонал Сэм.

Дин с трудом протолкнул в узкое отверстие второй палец. Смазки отчаянно не хватало, но он не мог заставить себя прерваться хоть на секунду, чтобы хотя бы добавить слюны.

– Раздвинь, – прозвучало не громче шепота. Сэм подался вперед и наклонился, чтобы видеть все снизу.

Дин с большим усилием раздвинул пальцы и услышал долгое «Оооооо» в награду за это. Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить, что видит сейчас Сэм. Его раскрытый, растянутый пальцами анус, внутренние стенки, мягкие и гладкие, которые принимают обычно его член. Он начал трахать себя, не соединяя пальцы, оставляя отверстие открытым, позволяя Сэму видеть, как пальцы проникают внутрь. Когда Дин почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, он засунул пальцы как мог глубоко и раздвинул их, почти до боли растягивая анус, чтобы Сэм мог увидеть, как пульсируют стенки во время оргазма. Сперма Дина выплескивалась из члена, стекала между бедер, затекала в раскрытый пальцами анус. Сэм с длинным выдохом скатился с дивана и замер на полу.

Дин дал себе время отдышаться и только потом приподнялся на локтях. Сэм по-прежнему сидел на полу и смотрел в стену невидящим взглядом.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Дин.

Сэм неопределенно мотнул головой.

– Ладно, я в душ, – сказал Дин, не добившись более вразумительного ответа.

Дин поднялся и поплелся в ванную. От мысли просто обмыться, воспользовавшись раковиной, пришлось отказаться. Он был весь в сперме: она блестела на груди, текла по животу, скользила между бедер. Пришлось снова лезть под душ. Двигаться сил не было, поэтому Дин просто стоял, надеясь, что сильный напор сделает свое дело без его участия. Он не услышал, как в ванную зашел Сэм, только почувствовал знакомые руки на плечах и слабо улыбнулся, не оборачиваясь.

– Поспособствовать твоему удовольствию? – предложил Дин.

– Не-а, – Сэм поцеловал его в ухо. – Я уже, вместе с тобой. Как последний школьник, прямо в трусы,– он прижался к Дину со спины, ерзая пахом по его бедру в знак доказательства, что у него больше не стоит. – Кажется, так близки мы еще не были, – добавил Сэм.

Дин откинул голову ему на плечо, наслаждаясь плавными движениями рук на своей груди, и ничего не ответил.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬  
Утром Дин Винчестер проснулся счастливым. Но, взглянув на часы, он понял, что насчет «утра» сильно погорячился: обе стрелки обосновались около цифры три.

– Ничего себе мы задрыхли, – опустил Дин руку на плечо Сэму, лежавшему рядом.

Тот обернулся:  
– Так мы пришли только в шесть утра, а потом еще душ принимали, – он игриво пошевелил бровями.

– И не говори, всего-то сполоснулись, – потянулся Дин. Мышцы в его теле ныли, но это была такая приятная боль...

– Можем и дальше спать, – предложил Сэм. – Дело фактически сделано, спешить некуда.

Дин прислушался к себе: нет, спать уже не хотелось, вчерашняя усталость ушла вместе со сном. Он выскочил из постели и забегал по комнате, собирая раскиданную одежду.

– Куда мы отправимся теперь? – спросил его Сэм, подперев голову рукой и с удовольствием наблюдая за полуобнаженным Дином.

– Откуда я знаю? – улыбнулся тот. – Весь мир перед нами. Куда бы мы ни отправились, нас везде ждут чудеса.

Но через час Дин все-таки озаботился поиском следующего дела. Он сел за стол и поставил на него ноут, отодвинув в сторону лежавшую там куртку.

– Что ты собираешься с этим делать? – брезгливо спросил Сэм, кивая в сторону пакетика, который так и торчал из кармана куртки.

Дин задумался:  
– Конечно, мы не сможем пойти в полицию и заявить: мы тут вчера совершенно случайно залезли в один дом... И подкинуть с запиской тоже не вариант.

– Может, посоветоваться с тем охотником из бара...

Черт, Дин тоже не помнил его имя, но понял, кого Сэм имел в виду.

– Он говорил, что ему помогает знакомый полицейский. Парень знает про нечисть и вместе с ним скрывает следы "разборок".

Может, придумает, как поставить в известность власти Арниетта, что у них под носом процветает старушечий наркокартель. Сколько тут, интересно, этой гадости? Граммов сто?

Дин потянулся за пакетиком, вытащил его из кармана – и пальцы разжались от неожиданности. Но пакетик не шлепнулся тяжело на пол, он упал мягко, с легким шуршанием, потому что оказался полон сухих листьев.

– Что за бред? – медленно произнес Дин, поднимая его. – В нем был порошок, ты должен быть видеть его, там, в машине.

– Я видел, – так же медленно проговорил Сэм.

 

– К нам сюда никто не мог зайти, исключено.

– Разве что какая-то полицейская ищейка, натренированная на поиск наркотиков, преследовала нас с самой Спирит-драйв, – неловко пошутил Сэм. Но никому из Винчестеров не было весело.

– Мы что-то пропустили? – спросил Дин, и оба опустили взгляд на его машинально отбивавшую ритм руку.

В это время в коридоре раздался крик: вопила та самая девушка с ресепшна, ее громкий голос сложно было спутать с другим:  
– Эми, эй, Эми, беги сюда, в новостях про нашего Джонса говорить будут! В анонсе сказали, что его какое-то дикое животное затоптало насмерть!

Переглянувшись, Винчестеры тоже выбежали из комнаты к стоявшему в холле маленькому телевизору. Федеральный канал после нескольких новостей про урожай картошки в Айдахо, нашествие сусликов в Айове и прочие жизненно важные вещи в нескольких словах сообщил, что сценарист свежего голливудского хита Тревор Джонс был найден утром около своего дома в Лос-Анджелесе мертвым, со следами ранений, причиненными скорее всего крупным животным. Впрочем, заметил диктор, вероятно, речь идет о травмах, нанесенных уличными бандитами. И завел разговор про всплеск насилия в столице.

Винчестеры молча вернулись в свой номер. Сэм тяжело посмотрел на брата: Дин продолжал сжимать в пальцах пакетик с листьями, которые уже превратились в сухой мусор.

– Напомни мне, давно ли по Лос-Анджелесу бегают крупные звери.

– Вероятно, мы что-то упустили, и она ведьма, – тихо предположил Дин.

– Она точно ведьма, – убежденно сказал Сэм. – Все это ее рук дело. И исчезнувшая наркота, и Джонс. Но почему тогда она не почуяла тебя в доме? Ведьмы чужаков чувствуют на раз.

– Я не верил в это, – прошептал Дин. – Так, на всякий случай надел. Бобби дал давным-давно. Закрывает глаза ведьме, – он вытащил из кармана странную штуковину на шнурке, которая была похожа на заканчивающуюся катушку ниток.

– Как здорово, что ты такой мнительный, – произнес Сэм без всякой иронии. Он притянул к себе Дина и крепко обнял его. Тот, наконец, выронил чертов пакетик.

– Так, – выбираясь из объятий, сказал он, – сантименты оставим на потом. Надо действовать. Мы должны немедленно вернуться в тот дом и упокоить ведьму. Судя по всему, она уже знает про нас и решает, что с нами делать. Счет идет на минуты. Как мы будем бороться с ведьмой?

– У отца в дневнике по этому поводу есть записи, – сказал Дин, уже копаясь в книге. – О, смотри, у ведьм тоже бывают разные типы!

– Надеюсь, мы столкнулись с самой легкой из них, – буркнул Сэм. – С ведьмой-школьницей. Хотя, судя по Джонсу, нам так не повезет.

– Боюсь, что нет, – сказал Дин. – У нас тут ведьма оседлая ночная обыкновенная. Ноктюрна вульгарис. Временно лишается силы заклинанием, затем нужно разрушить ее алтарь и разорвать связь с демонами, дающими ей магическую власть. Если после этого сама не сдохнет, тогда можно укокошить ее обычными человеческими способами. Пиф-паф, ой-ей-ей...

Сэм кивнул:  
– Если она ведьма, у нее должен быть алтарь. Раз ты его не видел, значит, он в другой части дома. Придется обыскивать...

Дин устало закрыл глаза:  
– Не надо искать в другой части дома. Я его видел.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

Когда братья Винчестеры подошли к дому миссис Мортон, уже темнело. Теперь они не скрывались – были уверены, что их ждут. Они встали напротив особняка, сцепившись пальцами, их длинные тени пересекали пустырь и упирались головами в дверь. Та оказалась незаперта, и Винчестеры спокойно прошли внутрь. На первом этаже был холл, еще более пустынный, чем помещения наверху, – одни голые стены и деревянный пол. даже никаких фотографий на стенах.

– Где же она спит? – прошептал Дин, но тут его взгляд упал на люк в полу, и вопросы отпали. В доме был подвал.

Сэм показал на него пальцем и вопросительно вскинул брови. Дин покачал головой и ткнул рукой вверх. Им нужно было в башенку. Сэм кивнул: хорошо. Они взобрались по винтовой лестнице наверх, на второй этаж вела обыкновенная дверь, а не люк. Они постояли несколько секунд, затем резко распахнули ее и ворвались внутрь. Комната не встретила их адским огнем, как ожидал Дин, но и стола там уже не было, пространство было словно расчищено для сражения. Ведьма стояла у окна, спиной к ним, одетая уже не в разноцветное барахло, а в черную хламиду до пола. Струящаяся шелковая ткань выдавала неестественность фигуры под ней, как будто обычное человеческое тело скрючила и изогнула неведомая страшная сила.  
Еще секунда – и фигура в два движения перетекла в центр комнаты, повернувшись к братьям. "Добро пожаловать", – проскрежетала она, являя Винчестерам лицо.

– Ну и красотка, – ляпнул от неожиданности Дин. Ведьма выглядела кошмарно: в глазах, затянутых серой пеленой, не было видно зрачков, на высоком лбу змеилась уродливая трещина, словно голова была расколота, а черные внутренности вытекали наружу, рот черным разрезом пересекал лицо, обнажая узкую челюсть с желтыми заостренными зубами. Улыбка усилила впечатление обнаженного черепа в анатомическом театре.

– Кого я вижу, – проскрежетала ведьма. – Знаменитые охотники, дети Джона и Мэри... Как жаль, что вы умрете такими молодыми, в старом доме на окраине захолустного городишки.

И она протянула к ним руки с черными когтями, неожиданно начавшие удлиняться...

Дин отмер. Он швырнул Сэму дневник отца:  
– Читай заклинание! Я – наверх!

Сэм схватил книгу, открыл на подготовленной странице и закричал:  
– Экзорсизамус те, омнис иммундус спиритус, омнис сатаника потестас, омнис инкурсио инферналис адверсарии ин номине этвиртуте Домини Ностри Джезу Кристи...

Дин наперевес с заранее заготовленной святой водой, налитой прямо в спертую из гостиницы «пшикалку» для полива цветов, начал по стеночке пробираться мимо ведьмы к лестнице. Ведьма повернула голову к нему.

– Эрадикаре эт эффигаре абанимабус ад имагинем Деи кондитис ак претиозо дивини Агни сангвине редемптис! – громче закричал Сэм.

Миссис Морстон не обратила на него никакого внимания, теперь ее руки потянулись прямо к Дину. Тот, недолго думая, распылил на нее святую воду. Ведьма закричала высоким безжизненным голосом и отскочила, тряся задымившимися руками.

– Читай-читай! – завопил Дин Сэму и кинулся к лестнице, собираясь забраться наверх, прямо подтянувшись на руках.

– Императ тиби Деус альтиссимус, куи ин магна туа супербиа те симилем хабери ад хукпресумис... – послушно затараторил Сэм, хотя эти слова, по-видимому, никак не действовали на старуху.

– Танцор! – заорала ведьма.

Дин сначала не понял смысл его возгласа, но через секунду сбоку его словно сбил скоростной экспресс. Отлетев в угол комнаты, он мгновенно сгруппировался и повернулся в сторону опасности. Там стоял, наклонив голову с крупными рогами и глядя на него пустыми стеклянными глазами, олень, по-прежнему потрепанный, но уже живой. "Сценариста Тревора Джонса затоптало дикое животное", – сразу вспомнил Винчестер. В панике он окатил оленя святой водой. Та прожгла дыру на его проеденной молью морде, один стеклянный глаз покатился по полу, но энтузиазма проклятый зверь не растерял, он наклонил голову, снова собираясь на штурм.

Увидев это, Сэм, продолжая произносить слова заклинания – "Императ тиби Деус Патер! Императ тиби Деус Филлиус!" – набросился сзади на чудовищного оленя.

Но тут за ним возникла ведьма и со словами: "А это еще что такое?" – схватила его сзади и швырнула о стену. Сэм сполз вниз без сознания. Старуха мгновенно очутилась рядом с ним, склонилась – Дину показалось, что в ее руке сверкнул клинок – и начала наносить удары в грудь и живот.

– Нет! – заорал Дин. И увидел, что на него вновь несется чудовищный олень. Как сильно он пожалел, что не взял с собой дробовик...

– Бах! – олень отлетел в сторону, лишившись половины бока, а Дин временно оглох от звука выстрела. Он резко повернулся к двери и с облегчением увидел там Бобби с ружьем наперевес.

– Привет, Дин! – прокричал Бобби, беря на мушку ведьму. – Я нашел твою даму в книгах. Мерзкая тварь! Ей лет пятьсот, наверное. Сейчас мы ее грохнем. Правда? – и тут он произнес какое-то невнятное имя, обращаясь к старухе.

Ведьма зашипела и начала подбираться к нему. Бобби схватил книгу, брошенную Сэмом, и нашел нужное заклинание.

– Оно не работает! – прокричал Дин. – Сэм... Сэм проверял, не работает!

Бобби только спросил:  
– Знаешь где алтарь?

– Наверху!

– Тогда беги! – Бобби ткнул ружьем наверх и начал читать: – Экзорсизамус те, омнис иммундус спиритус, омнис сатаника потестас...

Ведьма завыла и начала корчиться, упав на пол. Дин некоторое время в оцепенении смотрел на нее, затем кинулся наверх.  
В башенке по-прежнему стояло кресло-качалка и стойка для зонтов, но фотографии на стенах ожили. Неизвестные мертвецы с бледными лицами, на которых провалами чернели глаза и рот, рвались наружу, пытаясь прорвать бумагу фотографий, которая вздувалась пузырями. Стараясь не смотреть на них, Дин прошагал к стойке для зонтов и одним пинком швырнул вниз в люк ведьмин алтарь.

Он спрыгнул следом. От падения алтарь сломался, кошмарное содержимое – ведьмины мешочки, ингредиенты для колдовских зелий, сатанинская Библия – высыпалось наружу. Увидев свое сокровище разгромленным, ведьма прошипела "нет!" – и, извиваясь, попыталась подползти ближе, чтобы спасти его. Но Дин выхватил из кармана пакет соли, высыпал на обломки и в секунду поджег все.

Алтарь вспыхнул шипящим огнем с множеством искр, он горел быстро, будто и не был железным.

– Ут иммикос санктэ Экклезиэ хумиларе дигнерис, те рогамус ауди нос, – закончил Бобби.

Царапавшая пол ведьма вскрикнула, ее тело начало превращаться в золу, от которой поднимался отвратительный удушливый дым. Через несколько секунд перед Дином и Бобби лежал черный труп, еще секунда – и он осел, став грязной кучей пепла. У стены такая же куча осталась вместо оленя. И все кончилось.

– Сэм! – заорал Дин, идя прямо по останкам алтаря и ведьмы, перемешанным на полу. – Сэм! Отзовись! – он подволакивал правую ногу, но все равно упрямо шел вперед, туда, где должен был быть Сэм. Туда, куда его отшвырнула ведьма. – Бобби! Она ранила Сэма, он не смог дочитать заклинание, – в панике Дин схватил Бобби за руку, но тут же оттолкнул его и пошел сквозь дым дальше, шаря взглядом по полу. – Сэм, где ты?

– Дин, – позвал Бобби.

– Она чем-то его пырнула. Ножом. Я не видел, но мне так кажется, – продолжал бормотать он.

– Дин, да очнись же ты! – взревел Бобби.

– Сэм! – Дин кинулся к знакомой фигуре, стоящей у окна холла, но почему-то замер в шаге. – Ты ранен?

– Я в полном порядке, – спокойно сказал Сэм, он улыбался.

– Она же что-то сделала, я сам видел, – Дин снова попытался подойти ближе к брату, но его будто удерживала на расстоянии какая-то невидимая сила.

– Смотри, – Сэм разгладил рубашку на животе и груди, – все идеально, ни одной царапины, – он продолжал улыбаться, но от его улыбки у Дина все холодело внутри. Сам не замечая этого, Дин начал медленно пятиться назад.

– Тогда почему ты не дочитал заклинание, Сэмми? – шепотом спросил Дин.

– Извини, – беспечно произнес Сэм. – Сбился. Там была рифма, а я вспомнил стишок про ведьмин домик, тот самый, о котором мы говорили. Знаешь, ведь там очень простая третья строчка. И чего мы с тобой ее забыли? Давай, я начну, а ты продолжишь. – Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы, – нараспев начал Сэм. – Трогал ведьмину одежду.

И Дин вспомнил. Он вспомнил, и эта внезапно нашедшаяся в дебрях памяти фраза из детской считалки испугала его больше, чем все гончие Ада. Он смотрел на брата и шевелил губами, не в силах выговорить ни слова.

– Ну же, – настойчиво сказал Сэм. – Трогал ведьмину одежду...

И Дин продолжил, словно приговоренный:  
– Превратится в призрак бледный...

– Никогда не будет прежним, – закончил Сэм, не переставая улыбаться, и через эту улыбку начинала просвечивать стена.

– Сэмми… – Дин почувствовал, как у него немеют губы. – Нет, Сэмми…

Он отступал все дальше, пока не наткнулся спиной на Бобби, который резко развернул его к себе лицом и с силой тряхнул, приложив затылком об стену:  
– Здесь никого нет! – заорал Бобби, брызжа слюной ему в лицо. – Сэм погиб два года назад! Его убили ножом в спину! Никто не читал эти чертовы заклинания, никто не помогал тебе справиться с ведьмой, никто не приезжал с тобой вместе в мой дом три дня назад! Сэм мертв!

Дин не пытался противиться рукам, которые трясли его, он смотрел на искаженное гримасой ярости лицо Бобби.

– Сэм умер, но я воскресил его, – сказал Дин.

– Нет.

– Я заключил договор с Демоном перекрестка, обменял его на себя.

– Нет. Ты пытался, но тебя обманули, и ты сам нарвался на адских гончих, чтобы поискать Сэма в аду. Но не нашел. А потом тебя вытащили оттуда. Тебя, но не Сэма. Он покоится там, где мы его похоронили.

– Его могила пуста! – Дин сорвался на крик и вцепился в запястья Бобби.

– Дин, мы уже выкапывали его тело два месяца назад, чтобы ты убедился, – сказал Бобби надтреснутым голосом. – И ты подтвердил, что это он, а спустя час забыл обо всем и уехал, оставив мне на капоте записку, что Сэм нашел вам новое дело. Тебе нужна помощь, Дин. Зря я не настоял раньше, но иногда ты казался почти нормальным, и я думал, что это пройдет само. Но оно не проходит.

– Да что ты несешь! – Дин сопротивлялся словам Бобби до последнего. – Чушь какая. Сэм, скажи ему, – он обернулся к окну, но там никого не было. – Сэм, – жалобно позвал он.

– Идем в отель, – сказал Бобби устало, он развернул Дина, крепко держа его за куртку сзади. – Переночуем там, а утром я отвезу тебя в центр реабилитации в Орландо, там работает один мой старый приятель, он был охотником когда-то. Он говорит, тебе могут там помочь.

Дин шел вперед, машинально двигая ногами. Он ничего не чувствовал, кроме пустоты. Они выбрались из мрачного ведьминого логова, теперь их путь освещала полная луна.

– Превратится в призрак бледный, никогда не будет прежним, – повторял Дин себе под нос. – Никогда не будет прежним…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

– Здравствуй, Дин, – раздался знакомый безразличный голос, стоило им с Бобби зайти в гостиничный номер. – Снова. – Бобби щелкнул выключателем, и Дин на пару секунд прищурился, чтобы глаза привыкли к яркому свету, прежде чем размытый силуэт в светлом плаще превратился в Кастиэля. – Я так понимаю, все закончилось благополучно, и мы потеряли только тех, кого и нужно было потерять? – спросил он.

– Ты же видел Сэма! – воскликнул Дин, обрадованный внезапно найденным доказательством. – Ты говорил с ним! Скажи Бобби, что ты его видел.

– Я вижу любые сущности, Дин, – Кастиэль склонил голову набок. – Призраков, фантомов, заблудшие частички души или даже сгустки чужих воспоминаний о человеке. Они могут быть вполне осязаемыми, и с ними приходится договариваться, если нужно напрямую контактировать с человеком, создавшим их. А мне нужно было поговорить с тобой напрямую. Время подходит, ты скоро будешь нам необходим. Пора отпустить Сэма, Дин. Его здесь больше нет.

– Почему Бог не может вернуть и Сэма тоже? – заорал Дин. – Пусть прикажет вернуть его, как вернул меня.

Кастиэль смотрел на него своими пустыми глазами, в которых не было ни сочувствия, ни жалости. Только чуть больше усталости, чем обычно.

– Бога тоже нет, Дин, – сказал он.

Бобби издал странный звук, похожий на карканье, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Кастиэль исчез из номера, так больше ничего и не сказав.

– И Бога нет, – безжизненно сказал Дин. – И Сэма тоже нет, – он дошел до одинокой кровати в углу номера, та была аккуратно застелена, прошлой ночью они с Сэмом заснули на диване… Он прошлой ночью заснул на диване, мысленно поправил сам себя Дин и рухнул спиной на кровать.

– Мне жаль, – сказал Бобби, он мял скомканную в руке кепку. – Но Сэма нет давно, так что лучше пусть тебе будет больно, это хотя бы значит, что ты принимаешь реальность.

Дин не отвечал. Он шарил взглядом по комнате. Вон там в углу стоял Сэмов чемодан, Дин сам поставил его туда после того, как дважды чуть об него не споткнулся.

Пусто.

На спинке дивана утром висело полотенце, Сэм вытирал лицо и бросил полотенце тут.

Пусто.

У порога валялись кроссовки Сэма, на тумбочке лежала его сумка и блокнот, в ванной висела на крючке его футболка.

Пусто. Пусто. Пусто.

– Я схожу куплю что-то поесть, – сказал Бобби. – Пока ехал сюда, даже не останавливался, чтобы перекусить. Боялся опоздать. – Дин снова не ответил. И тогда Бобби продолжил: – Переночуем тут, с рассветом поедем. Ладно, я быстро, – он посмотрел на ключ от номера в руке, потом на Дина. – Не уходи никуда. Во всех смыслах.

Бобби вышел, в коридоре раздались его шаги, потом тишина и снова шаги, а затем скрип и щелчки запираемого замка. Бобби закрыл его снаружи.

Дин приподнялся на руках и сел, он схватил лежащую на прикроватной тумбочке ручку и написал на тыльной стороне ладони, вдоль большого пальца:  
«Сэм умер».

Затем снова упал на кровать и снова поднялся через минуту. Он не мог ни о чем думать, в голове было абсолютно пусто, а еще почему-то давило в груди от нехватки воздуха. Дин подошел к приоткрытому окну и сделал глубокий вдох. На улице было темно, но так приятно свежо, что Дин распахнул окно полностью и перегнулся через подоконник. Здесь было совсем невысоко. Прихватив с собой телефон и пару вещей, Дин без лишних проблем спрыгнул на землю, он обошел растущие в ряд деревья и подошел к «Импале», припаркованной как раз напротив окон номера. Дин не собирался совершать глупости, он только хотел немного покататься по городу, чтобы в голове хоть чуточку прояснилось. Он не чувствовал боли, не чувствовал тоски. Он не чувствовал ничего.

– Сэмми, – прошептал Дин, сев на водительское сидение и разглядывая соседнее, пустующее. – Как же так, Сэмми…

Он завел мотор и нажал на педаль газа, дав себе слово, что доедет только до выезда из города и еще, может, всего пару миль по пустой трассе, а потом вернется обратно. Его телефон зазвонил через пятнадцать минут и после звонил без остановки, пока Дин не отключил его. Бобби волновался, но Дин контролировал себя, а значит, имел право делать то, что было ему нужно. 

Он отъехал от города не на пару миль, а гораздо дальше, но заставил себя остановиться у обочины возле придорожной забегаловки. Дин вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и закрыл глаза, откидываясь назад на подголовник водительского кресла.

Сейчас, всего пять минут, и он поедет обратно.

Рука нещадно чесалась, он тер ее и машинально отсчитывал секунды, выделенные самому себе на эту остановку.  
Десять, девять, восемь… Он дышал все глубже и спокойнее, пустота в голове уже не казалась такой звенящей. Семь, шесть, пять… Мысли в голове становились ровными, текли по его сознанию, не задерживаясь, как летела по глади дороги «Импала». Четыре, три, два…

– Уснул ты, что ли? – Сэм толкнул его в плечо.

– А? – встрепенулся Дин. – Задремал, извини, – Дин снова почесал руку, кожа уже болела от прикосновений.

– Ну давай тут заночуем, если так устал, – предложил Сэм, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть забегаловку сквозь стекло. – Хотя дыра редкая. Что у тебя там? – спросил он, кивая на руку Дина.

– Да чешется,– Дин включил свет в салоне и с удивлением уставился на свою кисть. – О…

– Ух ты, – хихикнул Сэм, он взял Дина за руку и поднес ее поближе, чтобы рассмотреть написанное ручкой и трижды обведенное «Сэм» на его запястье, дальше была полоса красной натертой кожи без капли чернил. – А мне нравится. Сделаешь себе такую татуировку?

– Обойдешься, – Дин отнял руку и завел машину. – Это я себе, видимо, напоминалку вчера писал: выезжая из номера, не забыть права, деньги и Сэма, – отшутился Дин, он не очень хорошо помнил, когда написал имя брата у себя на руке, но это его не особо волновало.

– Конечно, так и поверил, – Сэм раздувался от гордости. – Жить без меня не можешь, даже имя мое на руках пишешь. – Почему-то Дину не захотелось спорить, хоть младшенький и нарывался на едкий сарказм. – Уверен, что не хочешь подождать утра? – спросил Сэм, когда машина снова вырулила на трассу.

– Нет. Хочу уехать отсюда побыстрее, мерзкий городок, – ответил Дин.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Сэм.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

Ночь прошла быстро. Сэм редко был чересчур разговорчивым, но сегодня болтал без умолку, развлекая старшего брата, чтобы тот не уснул за рулем. Они вспоминали детство, старые дела и махинации, которые удавалось провернуть. У них все было общее: прошлое, настоящее и, Дин знал точно, – будущее.

Когда на горизонте забрезжил рассвет, Дин достал телефон и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот выключен. Он включил его, и, стоило мобильнику поймать сеть, тут же пришло сообщение о трех десятках пропущенных звонков от Бобби. Дин собирался перезвонить, но Сэм напомнил ему, как именно прошла их с Бобби последняя встреча, и Дин передумал. Поддавшись настроению Сэма, Дин занес номер Бобби в черный список, сунул телефон в карман и тут же выкинул все это из головы. У него было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи.

– Ну так что, какое у нас следующее дело? – спросил Сэм, щурясь от первых лучей солнца, бьющих прямо в лобовое стекло.

– Пока не знаю, но мы обязательно найдем что-то очень классное, – ответил Дин.

Сэм кивнул и принялся беззаботно насвистывать себе под нос простенькую мелодию.

– Кто со мной был в доме ведьмы, трогал ведьмину одежду, – в такт насвистываниям Сэма начал нараспев Дин. – Пум-пу-рум пу-пуп пу-пурум, никогда не будет прежним.

Дин так и не вспомнил третью строчку детского стишка, но это уже не имело никакого значения, он то и дело поглядывал украдкой на беззаботно жмурящегося Сэма и никак не мог заставить себя перестать так глупо и счастливо улыбаться.


End file.
